Blessed
by Rogue 01
Summary: A S+S songfic. Sakura's POV.


**Disclaimer:** I'm not earning money with this fanfic, so don't sue. Card Captor Sakura is owned by Clamp, Kodansha, Nakayosi, Mavic, Nelvana, and Mixxine. "Blessed" is by Christina Aguilera. I got the lyrics from [Crawl-It-All's Song Lyric Search][1].  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo are 13 years old.  
  


**Blessed**

  
  


* * * * *

  
  
_When I think how life use to be  
Always walking in the shadows  
Then I look at what you've given me  
I feel like dancing on my tip toes  
I must say that everyday I wake  
And realize you're by my side  
I know I'm so Blessed_  
  


* * * * *

  
  
_Knock. Knock._  
I opened the door and found Syaoran. "Hi Syaoran! Come in!"  
He was holding a gift-wrapped box. He stepped inside and the snow that was on his jacket fell on the carpet. His cheeks were a slight pink because of the coldness outside.  
"Here, let me take your jacket." I said, and he took it off and I hung it on the coat rack.  
"Meilin told me to say to you, Merry Christmas." Syaoran said. Meilin had gone to Hong Kong to be with her family, but Syaoran chose to stay here.  
"Tell her, Merry Christmas too." I smiled.  
There was silence.  
"I have...um...something for you..." Syaoran said, handing the box to me. I took it.   
"Thank you." I said. "I'll put it under the tree-"  
"Could you open it now?" He asked.  
"Sure, come in and sit down." I said, and we both sat on the couch.  
I tore off the wrapping paper. I opened the box and found a new pair of skates. "I love it!" I said, hugging Syaoran.  
He blushed. "Your welcome."  
"Stay right here, and I'll get your gift." I went up the stairs and into my room. I took the box I had gift-wrapped and went back to the couch and gave it to him.  
"Open it." I said. He took of the wrapping paper and opened the box and found, the Wood card.  
"Sakura, I can't take this." Syaoran said, handing it back.  
"Why not?" I said, giving him back.  
"You worked hard to catch this card." He gave it back to me.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
I put the box on the table. "What will I give you, then?" I asked.  
"Don't worry, you don't need to give me anything." Syaoran said, standing up. "I should be going, anyway."  
I nodded and walked him to the door. He was about to take his jacket off the coat rack when I said, "Wait!"  
He stopped. I put my arms around him and kissed him.  
At first, Syaoran was stunned. Then, he put his arms around me too. I put my hand behind his head and pulled him closer.  
Then our faces came apart.  
"Merry Christmas, Syaoran That was your gift." I whispered.  
"The best gift I ever had." Syaoran said.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
_Blessed for everything you've given me  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show  
Do my best with every breath that's in me  
Blessed to make sure you never go_  
  


* * * * *

  
  
Syaoran put on his jacket. "Mind if I walk you home?" I asked.  
"Why not?"   
"Dad, I'm going out for a while!" I called.  
"Put on a jacket and have fun!" Dad said.  
I put on a thick jacket and put the hood over my head. I opened the door and we went out.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
_There are times that I test your faith  
Til you think you might surrender  
Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say that  
My will grow and stregnthen  
You walked by in the nick of time   
Looking like an anwsered prayer  
You know I'm truely Blessed_  
  


* * * * *

  
  
I laughed. "Really?"  
"Yup, Tomoyo really did tell me that you had a crush on me."  
"She told me that _you_ had a crush on _me_."  
"She's a good matchmaker." We laughed again, and crossed the street.  
Suddenly, a car at about 80 miles per hour was racing torwards us, with no intention to stop.  
"WATCH OUT SAKURA!" Syaoran said, pushing me out of the way.  
The car hit him.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
_Blessed for everything you've given me  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show  
Do my best with every breath that's in me  
Blessed to make sure you never go_  
  


* * * * *

  
  
I quietly opened the door. I saw Syaoran sleeping quietly in the hospital bed.  
I put my flowers on the nightstand, and pulled up a chair so I was near him.  
I took his cold hand and gently squeezed it. I gazed at him. Then suddenly, I started to cry.  
"Why did you push me out of the way? Why didn't I push YOU out of the way? I was too slow...To scared... That stupid drunk driver! Why is my heart hurting like this?" I asked myself. Then I realized it. "I know why, I love you. I LOVE YOU SYAORAN!"  
I let go of his hand and put my face in my hands.  
Syaoran's eyes fluttered open, and he found me there, crying.  
"Shhh, Sakura, don't cry..." He sat up in bed.  
"How can I not cry? The person I love is lieing in bed because he was hit by a drunk driver!" I said, tears down my face.  
He took my hand and pulled me torward him. I sat on the bed, and he put his arm around me.  
"It's all going to be okay..." Syaoran whispered into my ear, and kissed my cheek.  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
_Blessed with love and understanding  
Blessed when I hear you call my name  
(when I hear you call my name baby)  
Do my Best with faith that's never ending  
Blessed to make sure you feel the same_  
  


* * * * *

  
  
20 YEARS LATER...  
"Go to sleep, or else Santa wont come and give you presents." I said, tucking Peony into her bed.  
"Mommy, do you think Santa will give me new rollerblades?" Peony asked.  
"Of course, you were such a good girl this year!" I assured her.  
"What if he gives me something bad like a baby's toy?" She worried.  
"Don't worry, Santa knows your age. And he probobly got your letter too." I said.  
Peony yawned. "Night Mommy."  
"Night Peony." I said. She was my little 5 year old girl. I loved her very much.  
I turned on the nightlight and turned off the regular light.  
I closed the door, and smiled. I went to the living room.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
_Deep inside of me you fill me with your gentle touch  
You know I'm truely Blessed_  
  


* * * * *

  
  
Syaoran was waiting with Santa's presents. We put Peony's rollerblades in her stocking, and a book in mine, and a gift certificate to Syaoran's favorate store.  
"So, what's on TV tonight?" He asked me.  
"How about this?" I said, turning on the TV and putting it on the channel I want.  
"I love this movie." He said, putting an arm around me.  
I put my hand behind his head and kissed him.  
"Merry Christmas, Syaoran."  
"Merry Christmas, Sakura."  
  


* * * * *

  
  
_Blessed for everything you've given me  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show  
Do my best with every breath that's in me  
Blessed to see you never go_  
  


* * * * *

  
  


**THE END**

   [1]: http://www.crawl-it-all.com/cgi-local/search/pop1.cgi?query=Christina&site=all&x=22&y=17



End file.
